The purpose of this data base is to main, transfer and analyze the database. This unit will utilize its expertise in Foxpro and SPPS to provide monthly reports and cross tabulations on all the data. At the same time each year a full statistical report on all data will be made. Since all data from all projects is coming into the same unit it will be possible to have the data transferred from one study to another with ease. All laboratory reports will be transferred on a daily basis into this unit. Using the E-mail system which is already in place we transfer weekly reports from the statistical report back to the other units and core groups.